In the Devil's Teeth (Deutsch!)
by KanaeKotonami
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Original von "eprime". Akihito findet auf schmerzliche Weise heraus, wie Asami auf Verrat reagiert.


**Übersetzung!**

**Originalautor:** eprime

**Link zum Original**: s/8107991/1/In-the-Devil-s-Teeth

**Beta:** Daimond Malfoy ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Weder Finder noch die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir. Ich übersetze diese Fanfiction lediglich (natürlich mit Einverständnis der Autorin ^.^).

Hallo alle zusammen,  
>ich habe mich wieder einmal dazu entschlossen, eine ff zu übersetzten. Dieses Mal ist es eine ziemlich populäre von der wunderbaren Autorin „eprime" geworden. Ich freue mich schon richtig auf die nächsten Kapitel. Wie immer wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es freut mich sehr, wenn ihr auch weiterhin dran bleibt.<p>

*Polster, Kakao und Kekse hinstell*

Und nun viel Vergnügen \(^.^)/

* * *

><p>Akihito hatte nicht erwartet, Asami bereits um diese Uhrzeit zu Hause anzutreffen, genau so wie er nicht erwartet hatte, einen so grimmig schauenden Kirishima und Suoh, jeweils auf einer Seite von Asami stehend zu sehen, welche ihm mit sorgfältig leeren Gesichtern ansahen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen.<p>

„Ist irgendwas passiert? Was ist los?" Er musterte Asami sorgsam, doch der sah vollkommen okay aus. Er atmete etwas ruhiger und näherte sich Asami etwas. „Asami?"

„Du hast heute deine Bodyguards abgehängt. Wo warst du?"

„Was?" Akihito guckte böse. „Meinst du etwa diesen Typen, der mich die ganze Zeit verfolgt? Ich versteh nicht, wieso du mich das jetzt fragst. Ich mach das doch ständig, oder nicht?"

„Ja, das tust du" sagte Asami kalt.

„Ja, also..." Akihito legte seinen Kopf schief und blickte Asami seltsam an. „Du siehst sauer aus."

„Tu ich das?"

„Ja..."

„Wäre es dann nicht besser, du würdest mir meine Frage beantworten?"

Akihito guckte mürrisch. „Was ist das hier? Ich weiß echt nicht, was dir über die Leber gel-"

Ein schmerzliches Ächzen entwischte ihm, als Asami ihn gegen die nächste Wand schmiss. Er hatte sich so schnell bewegt, dass Akihito zu geschockt war, um zu reagieren.

„Asami, was zur Hölle!"

Seine Augen wurden groß als Asami nach seinem Hals griff, in zwar nicht zerdrückte, aber ihn fest und stabil dort behielt.

„Ich frage dich nur noch ein Mal. Wo warst du?" Sein kalter Blick hielt Akihito am Platz.

Sein Herz war nun endgültig durchgedreht und pochte mit schmerzhafter Intensität in seinem Brustkorb. „I-Ich war im Studio eines Freundes, Arschloch!"

„Aha." Ungerührt betrachtete Asami ihn. „Und was genau hast du dort gemacht?"

_Shit._

Akihito duckte sich ein bisschen, seine Wangen heiß glühend. „Ich muss dir das nicht sagen."

Sofort versteiften sich die Finger an seinem Hals etwas. Abermals blickte er zu Asami auf, geschockt.

„Du _wirst_ mir sofort sagen, was ich wissen will."

Akihito starrte ihn böse an. „Du bist nicht mein Boss, Bastard! Gar nichts werde ich tun und erzählen muss ich dir schon gar nichts!"

Ehe er sich versah, war er auch schon am Boden, sich seine geprellte Wange haltend. Fassungslos sah er ungläubig auf. Sogar Kirishima und Suoh sahen etwas geschockt aus. Asamis Hand war immer noch in Position, Knöchel rot von der Kraft, die er mit seiner Rückhand aufgewendet hatte. Sein Gesicht war leer, doch seine Augen schimmerten nur so vor stürmischen Emotionen.

Für einige Sekunden war es ganz still, bis sich Asami umdrehte und seine Hand Richtung Hosentasche bewegte.

„Du hast recht." Akihito starrte verständnislos seinen Rücken an, als er sprach. „Ich bin nicht dein Boss. Ich bin dein Besitzer. Ich besitze dich komplett, und weil ich zu nachgiebig war dir das zu lernen, sei nur beruhigt, von jetzt an werde ich dir gründlich beibringen, dass jedes Stück deiner Seele, deines Geistes und deines Körpers mir gehört." Sein Kinn zuckte.  
>„Bringt ihn in sein neues Zuhause."<p>

Kirishima und Suoh rückten drohend näher, seine Abwehr und Beschimpfungen sowie die Bitten ignorierend, als sie in fest an den Armen nahmen und ihn wegführten. Asami drehte sich nicht um.

* * *

><p>Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun.<p>

Umdrehen.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf.

Umdrehen.

Eins, zwei, drei...

Akihito fiel auf seine Knie dem kahlen Fußboden entgegen. Frei und ohne Takt – seine Uhr und sein Handy hatte man ihm abgenommen, genauso wie den Rest seiner persönlichen Sachen – verstrichen die Minuten, seine Schultern sackten zusammen, die Minuten wurden zu Stunden, Taubheit und Erschöpfung zeigten ihr Wirkung.

Sein Hals war rau von seinem Geschrei, seine Hände verletzt vom vielen Hämmern gegen die verschlossene Tür, die Wände, das Fenster. Wenn ihn irgendjemand gehört haben sollte, er war nicht gekommen. Die Türen waren von außen verschlossen und das einzige Fenster ließ sich einfach nicht öffnen. Er hatte sogar probiert, es irgendwie zu zerschmettern, mit dem einzigen Ding in dieser Wohnung, das so aussah, als könnte es das Schaffen – ein kleiner quadratischer Couchtisch, das einzige Möbelstück hier, abgesehen von dem kleinen Sofa. Er hatte es bloß geschafft, den Tisch zu zerstören, denn dieser lag nun in seine Einzelteile zerlegt neben dem anscheinend unzerstörbaren Fenster.

Doch selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte, was hätte er dann tun können? Dort war kein Weg hinunter, den man auch nur irgendwie überleben konnte. Er war hoch oben in irgendeinem Stock, in irgendeinem Haus, in irgendeiner Nachbarschaft, allein Gott wusste, wo. Suoh hatte ihm sowohl Augen als auch Hände verbunden bevor sie überhaupt ins Auto gestiegen waren, und nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass beide ihn ignorieren würden egal ob er nun schrie oder nicht, war die Autofahrt sehr still gewesen. Nur Kirishima, der ab und zu kurz hüstelte, brach die Stille.

Seine anfängliche Panik, der Schmerz und die Furcht waren durch den Schock in den Hintergrund gerückt worden, doch langsam kamen all die herzzerreißenden Gefühle langsam wieder zum Vorschein. Gegen seinen Willen, trotz seines verletzten Stolzes und der Wut, wurde seine Augenbinde langsam immer nässer. Er drehte sich Richtung Fenster, hielt seinen Atem an um das Schluchzen aufzuhalten, welches seinem Brustkorb anscheinend so dringend entwischen wollte. Eine Litanei von Verleugnung und Fragen hatte seine Gedanken gefüllt. Wie konnte Asami ihn nur verletzen? Wieso? Es musste ein Missverständnis sein. Asami musste zu ihm kommen und alles erklären, dann wäre wieder alles okay.

„Kirishima", wisperte er. „Kirishima, ich versteh das alles nicht."

Er fühlte, wie der Mann neben ihm sich verspannte. Er hörte ihn einatmen, als ob Kirishima was sagen wollte, doch dann war da bloß ein Rascheln, ausgelöst als dieser einfach seine Position veränderte. Dann war wieder alles still.

Blind wurde er, mit Suohs Hand um seinem Bizeps, in seinen Raum geführt. Er hatte nicht mal versucht wegzulaufen. Erst als sie ihm die Augenbinde abnahmen wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihn hier alleine zurücklassen würden, eingesperrt in diesem kargen Ort der aus einem kleinen Raum mit einer winzigen Küche in einer Ecke bestand. Nun fing er wieder an, sich zu wehren.

„Ihr könnt das nicht! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach alleine hier lassen!" schrie er. „Bitte, sagt mir doch bloß, was ich eigentlich genau verbrochen hab! Lasst mich doch mit Asami reden!" Er klammerte sich an Kirishimas Ärmel während Suohs massiger Körper den Eingang blockierte. „Bitte Kirishima... Sag mir wieso. Wie lange wollt ihr mich hier drinnen lassen?"

Er dachte, Kirishima würde ihn wieder ignorieren. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf zwar nicht zu ihm gedreht, doch sah Akihito, wie er ihm aus seinem Augenwinkel ansah. „Es liegt nicht an mir, dir das zu sagen."

_„Bitte."_

„Takaba-kun..." brummte Kirishima, während Suoh weiterhin als stiller Wachposten die Tür bewachte, dann drehte sich Kirishimas Kopf endgültig von Takaba weg. „In der Küche findest du Essen. Es gehört dir und es ist deine Aufgabe, hinterher sauber zu machen. Du findest einen Wäschekorb im Badezimmer. Einmal in der Woche werden deine Lebensmittel wieder nachgefüllt und deine Wäsche wird zum Waschen abgeholt. Diese Wohnung ist schalldicht. Dieses Wohnhaus befindet sich im Besitz von Asami-sama und sowohl in diesem Stock, als auch in dem darunter wohnt niemand außer dir. Bitte glaube nicht, dass es auch nur irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt zu entkommen. Ich bin sicher du verstehst, dass noch einige weitere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen wurden. Benimm dich."

„Einmal in der Woche?" Akihito keuchte. „Was soll das heißen? Ihr könnt mich hier nicht so lange festhalten! Ich habe einen Job! Ich habe ein Leben! Meine Freunde... Meine Familie... Sie werden mich alle suchen. Ich... Ich -"

„Takaba-kun", Kirishimas bedächtige Stimme hatte sich über seine panischen Worte hinweggesetzt. „Du musst das verstehen. Alles was du nun hast ist das, was dir von Asami-sama erlaubt wurde. Für die absehbare Zukunft wird das dieser Raum sein. Je früher du das akzeptierst, desto besser."

„Was? Was sagst du da? Nein!" Akihito war zur Tür gerannt, seine Fäuste nun ohne Wirkung an Suohs Brust hämmernd. „Ich werde das nie akzeptieren! Lasst mich gehen!" Er hörte nicht auf zu schreien als Kirishima aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwand, Suohs teilnahmsloses Gesicht zu ihm runter schaute, und als er zurücktaumelte von dem festen, aber doch etwas sanften Stoß seitens Suohs.

„Lasst mich gehen!" Wieder war er nach vorne gestürzt, auf die Tür einhämmernd, ihre Namen in verzweifelten Bitten rufend. Sie waren nicht zurückgekommen, aber Akihito tobte weiterhin in dem kleinen Raum herum, nicht fähig zu akzeptieren – zu verstehen – was da eben passiert war.

Selbst als seine Kampflust nachgelassen hatte, konnte er nicht aufhören, wie wild durch den Raum zu laufen während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen. Und nun war er nur noch ein kleiner Haufen Elend am Boden.

_Steh auf_, drängte seine innere Stimme. _Finde einen Weg nach draußen._ Aber sein Körper rebellierte, sein Verstand getrübt von Schmerz und Erschöpfung.

Gekrümmt, seinen bewusstlosen Körper in einer fetalen Position eingerollt und dabei seine Stirn den Boden berührend, schlief er endlich ein, als Alpträume ihn plagten.

* * *

><p>So, das war das erste Kapitel. Wie fandet ihr es? Kennt ihr denn das Original? Wenn ja, seid ihr eher enttäuscht oder einverstanden mit meiner Übersetzung?<br>Ich freue mich immer über Feedback und auch bei Daimond Malfoy könnt ihr ein großes Dankeschön hinterlassen, wenn ihr wollt ^^

Ich freue mich aufs nächste Mal,  
>bis dann ~^.^~<p> 


End file.
